Make me smile
by darisu-chan
Summary: Cada vez que su corazón le dolía, cada vez que quería llorar, siempre había cinco personas en la vida de Rukia dispuestas a devolverle la felicidad con solo una sonrisa. ¡IchiRuki!


**Disclaimer: **Por supuesto que Bleach no me pertenece, sino a Kubo Tite, quien aun no se digna a hacer oficial el IchiRuki ¬¬

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Como están? Bueno, antes que nada, ¡Feliz Día de las madres! a todas las que me leen y ya son madres y para los que no, pues vayan a felicitar a su madre, ¿qué esperan? Bueno, este fic lo vengo escribiendo desde el jueves para tenerlo listo hoy, y claro que es IchiRuki xD Es lindo, y muy familiar, pero tiene un ligero spoiler de la tercera peli Bleach: Fade to Black, I call your name. Así que los que no la vieron, ya están advertidos. También es la continuación de mi fic "Pequeño Parecido", pero si no lo han leído no es necesario hacerlo.

Bueno, también quería poner aquí un brevario cultural, porque no en todos los países de habla española se celebra hoy el Día de las Madres:

Para España, fue el 6 de Mayo.

Para México, El Salvador, Belice y Guatemala fue el 10 de mayo.

Y para Chile, Colombia, Cuba, Ecuador, Perú, Puerto Rico, Uruguay y Venezuela se celebra hoy, al igual que en Japón.

Bueno, eso era todo, ya los dejo disfrutar. ¡Cuídense y nos leemos! Ja ne!

* * *

Make me smile

Aunque ya habían pasado varios años desde ese momento, todavía el simple recuerdo de ese día le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma. Recordaba exactamente el momento en que los tenía tomados de la mano, intentando suprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban por brotar de sus ojos, maldiciendo al destino por haberlos separado antes y, ya que se reencontraban, por separarlos de nuevo.

Encontraba irónico que en sus lechos de muerte, ambos hubieran dicho que se encontraban felices, como si no estuvieran muriéndose. En ese momento, ya no pudo más y empezó a llorar, mientras ellos se despedían de ella, era un adiós definitivo. Justo cuando las manos de ambos se volvieron frías e inmóviles, cuando sus corazones dejaron de latir y dieron su último aliento, algo dentro de ella también murió.

Quizás lo mejor para todos fue que aquellos hermanos hubieran muerto, quizás no debería sentirse así, después de todo, ¿qué era ella de esos hermanos? No, era mejor así. Pero…

Pero ella los quiso como una madre quiere a un hijo, los cuidó, los amó y hasta los nombró. Tal vez no tenían lazos de sangre, pero para Kuchiki Rukia Homura y Shizuku fueron sus primeros hijos; y, como para toda madre, la pérdida de un hijo ─sobretodo en esas condiciones─ es lo más difícil de afrontar.

Por lo tanto, no era de sorprenderse que todavía, de vez en cuando, ese fatídico día la persiguiera hasta en sueños, justo como en esos instantes.

─ _Sayounara, Rukia._

La voz de Homura resonó por su mente, como un eco triste y solitario. Su alma se estremeció y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían; de pronto, todo a su alrededor se tornó negro: los cuerpos de los hermanos desaparecieron, el suelo a su vez también desapareció y se encontró en un abismo de oscuridad. Sin embargo, no todo era oscuro, pues podía observar una luz, una luz que la incitaba a seguirla; así, sabiendo que eso era lo único que podía hacer, Rukia siguió la luz, tratando de encontrar una salida de ese lugar, hasta que…

Hasta que sus ojos se abrieron, observando dos pares de ojos que la veían fijamente.

─ ¡Felicidades, _oka-chan_! ─ Un niño peli-naranja y de ojos violetas dijo, para después abrazarla.

─ ¡Felishidades, _oka-chan_! ─ Una pequeña de cabello negro y enormes ojos marrones exclamó, aun sin poder hablar bien, uniéndose al abrazo.

Rukia se quedó desconcertada durante unos segundos, sin saber qué estaba pasando en esos momentos: unos minutos antes estaba al lado de Homura y Shizuku, y ahora se encontraba acostada en una cama con dos niños abrazándola. Pronto todo tomó sentido: todo había sido un sueño, bueno más bien una pesadilla, y ahora se encontraba despierta, siendo abrazada por sus preciosos hijos mayores.

─ ¿Te pasa algo, _oka-chan_? ─ El niño preguntó, viendo preocupado a su madre, quien tenía los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que aun no derramaba.

─ ¿_Oka-chan_? ─ La niña dijo en tono de pregunta, también observando preocupada a su mamá.

La pelinegra les sonrió a ambos y los abrazó fuertemente, para después besar las cabecitas de cada uno.

─ Por supuesto que no, solo estoy feliz de ver a mis pequeños. ─ La Kuchiki dijo, llorando de alegría.

─ _Oka-chan…_ ─ El pequeño niño no se veía muy convencido, por lo que tomó el rostro de su madre en sus manos para poder observarla fijamente, frunciendo el ceño de una manera muy parecida a la de su padre.

─ ¡Estoy bien! ¡Enserio! ─ Rukia respondió, pero su hijo frunció aun más el ceño ante tal respuesta. ─ Sabes Ichirou, si sigues haciendo esa cara, tendrás una cara de amargado como tu padre para siempre.

─ ¡_Oka-chan_! ─ Ichirou exclamó molestó, y su hermanita se rió, burlándose de él. ─ ¡Shiroi! ¡No te burles de mí!

─ ¡Ichi-nii es como _otou-chan_! ─ La pequeña Shiroi siguió burlándose de él, haciendo que su madre riera.

─ ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? ─ Una voz varonil se escuchó, por lo que Rukia volteó en dirección de la puerta, donde un hombre de extravagante cabello naranja se encontraba. ─ Oh, veo que ya te despertaste, Rukia.

Ojos violetas se encontraron con marrones, dándose una mirada que solo ellos entendían. Rukia sonrió notoriamente al ver a su querido esposo, Kurosaki Ichigo, caminando hacia ella cargando a sus pequeños gemelos de tan solo ocho meses.

─ Sí, y veo que nuestros angelitos también ya están despiertos. ─ La pelinegra dijo, señalando a sus bebés.

─ Ah sí, Masaki se despertó hace como quince minutos. ─ Ichigo dijo, señalando a una bebita de cabello entre castaño y naranja, y de ojos violetas. ─ Pero Kaien apenas y se despertó, y solamente porque necesitaba un cambio de pañal. Es todo un perezoso. ─ El Kurosaki dijo, señalando al otro bebé que llevaba en brazos, el cual tenía cabello negro y ojos marrones. ─ Bueno, supongo que eso es de familia, viendo que apenas y te acabas de despertar. ─ Ichigo dijo, sonriendo con esa sonrisa arrogantemente que siempre lograba molestar a su esposa.

─ _Baka_! ─ La pelinegra le gritó enojada.

─ Ya, ya, Rukia, era solo una broma. ─ Contestó avanzando hacia ella, pero cuando reparó en la presencia de sus hijos mayores, enarcó una ceja y dijo: ─ ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Si despertaron a su madre…

─ Tranquilo Ichigo, no me despertaron, yo sola me desperté. Además está bien, porque así puedo estar al lado de mis pequeños. ─ Su esposa le contestó, abrazando a Ichirou y Shiroi.

─ Sí, solo queríamos ser los primeros en felicitar a _oka-chan _por ser el Día de las Madres. ─ Ichirou contestó, y ante su respuesta, Ichigo solo pudo sonreír.

─ Si ese es el caso, entonces está bien. ─ Diciendo esto, se sentó en la cama al lado de su mujer, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. ─ Felicidades, Rukia. ─ Le ronroneó al oído, y Rukia sonrió.

Pronto, tomó a sus dos bebés en brazos y les besó a cada uno sus cabecitas. Kaien ─quien era todo un niño de mamá como su hermano─ se quedó pegada a ella, mientras que Masaki ─quien era más juguetona─ gateó a su lado y le besó la mejilla a su madre.

Los seis se quedaron juntos en la cama casi toda la mañana, hasta que tuvieron que ir a desayunar. Se vistieron y fueron a celebrar el Día de las Madres a casa de Isshin, junto con Karin, Yuzu, y su esposo Jinta. Así, se la pasaron todo el día, entre risas, juegos, alguna que otra tontería del Kurosaki mayor, y oraciones para la difunta Masaki.

Caída la noche, los niños del matrimonio Kurosaki-Kuchiki dormían plácidamente, mientras sus padres se encontraban en la cama matrimonial, abrazados.

─ Entonces, ¿ya me vas a decir por qué estabas algo triste en la mañana? ─ Ichigo finalmente le cuestionó a su esposa la duda que llevaba desde muy temprano ese día.

─ Es que…tuve una pesadilla. ─ Rukia contestó, sin ver a su esposo a los ojos; después de un momento de silencio, y ante la expectativa del Kurosaki, la pelinegra continuó. ─ Bueno, fue más bien un recuerdo...

─ ¿Qué recordaste?

─ El día en que Homura y Shizuka murieron. ─ Con un aire triste, Rukia contestó, para luego sentir los brazos de su esposo abrazándola con fuerza.

─ Oh, Rukia, no te pongas triste, ellos no quisieran verte así. ─ Ichigo la intentó reconfortar, besando su cabeza y acariciándola.

Desde el día en que Homura y Shizuku murieron, y sin querer por mano suya, se propuso que nunca dejaría que su esposa se pusiera triste por ese suceso, alegrándola cada vez que pudiera. Incluso, después de una conversación con Byakuya, en la que le dijo que el dolor de Rukia era el de una madre, se prometió así mismo hacerla madre un día, y vaya que ya había cumplido. Por todo esto, era que no podía soportar verla tan triste, mas lo único que podía hacer era amarla hasta que volviera a ser feliz.

─ Lo sé. ─ La pelinegra le contestó a su marido, sorprendiéndolo. ─ Sé que ellos no hubieran querido verme triste; además, hay cinco personas en mi vida a las cuales adoro que, cada vez que estoy triste, con una simple sonrisa que me regalan logran que vuelva a ser feliz. ─ La pelinegra dijo, sonriéndole a Ichigo. ─ ¿Quieres que te diga quiénes son? ─ Le preguntó en tono juguetón.

─ Claro. ─ El Kurosaki dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

─ Pues son Ichirou, Shiroi, Masaki, Kaien y, el último pero no menos importante…─ Pausó unos segundos, viendo picaronamente a su esposo. ─ El maravilloso, ¡Chappy el conejo!

Rukia rió divertida ante la cara que puso su esposo, quien pasó de la sorpresa a la confusión al enojo.

─ ¡Me las pagarás, enana del demonio! ─ Enojado, Ichigo le empezó a hacer cosquillas a su esposa como forma de venganza, logrando que ella riera a carcajada limpia.

─ Ya, ¡basta Ichigo! ─ Rukia gritaba por la risa.

─ ¡No hasta que digas quién es la quinta persona!

─ Pues es mi querido, guapo, amable, sexy y muy idiota esposo. ─ Contestó divertida, e Ichigo solo sonrió, ignorando el último comentario.

─ Así es, el único que tienes y tendrás. ─ Con esto, la besó apasionadamente y Rukia se dejó llevar.

Entre besos y caricias, Kurosaki ─antes Kuchiki─ Rukia se sintió dichosa, toda su tristeza anterior fue desapareciendo, siendo reemplazada por la gran felicidad que sentía por tener cuatro hermosos hijos y un esposo ejemplar.

Definitivamente, cada vez que su corazón le dolía, cada vez que quería llorar, siempre había cinco personas en su vida dispuestas a devolverle la felicidad con solo una sonrisa.

* * *

**Nota: **En este fic, Ichigo tiene 33 años, Rukia...bueno, aparenta la misma edad xD Ichirou tiene casi seis años, Shiroi dos y los gemelos tienen apenas ocho meses.


End file.
